Au fond de ses yeux
by xxxRima
Summary: Afin d'aider Onodera dans son nouveau travail d'éditeur de manga, Takano lui propose un projet plutôt étonnant, vu dans le monde tout rose, rempli de coeur et de nounours dans lequel il travaille.


-Eh Onodera ! Viens voir stp.

Onodera Ritsu arrêta de corriger les manuscrits sur lesquels il travaillait, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. Pourquoi donc il fallait qu'il y aille… Takano Masamune, son supérieur aux Editions Marukawa, avait déjà passé une bonne partie de sa matinée à lui fournir des conseils sur comment repérer certaines erreurs dans un manuscrit, ou comment changer le ton d'une scène ou d'autres choses encore… Enfin bref, si le chef voulait le voir, il devait y aller. Il traversa donc la grande salle où lui, ses collèges et Takano travaillaient. Une grande salle remplie de cœur, de nounours, de petits anges et autres trucs de couleur rose ou blanc, tout ce qui pourrait rappeler les shojos. Parce qu'il travaillait bien dans une maison d'édition et plus précisément dans la section des shojos mangas, la section Emerald. Au départ, Onodera avait travaillé dans la maison d'édition de son père, en littérature mais lorsqu'il était parti, il avait travaillé pour la concurrence et s'était retrouvé dans la section du rose bonbon et des histoires d'amour de filles.

Onodera s'arrête donc au niveau de son supérieur qui jeta sur lui son regard habituel avec ses lunettes sur le nez.

-J'ai un défi pour toi Onodera.

-Pardon ?

-Un ami qui travaille dans la section shonen m'a demandé un coup de main pour le manuscrit d'un nouvel auteur. Et j'avais pensé te le refiler pour que tu t'entraîne également sur des shonens, ça te changera des histoires à la guimauve.

Cette requête étonna au plus haut point Onodera qui fixait toujours son chef. Il savait bien qu'il avait encore des tas de choses et de techniques à apprendre mais pourquoi tout à coup le faire travailler sur un shonen ? Mais voilà, les yeux de Takano le fixaient toujours et Onodera était incapable de s'en détacher. Ses yeux d'une couleur changeante, parfois dorée, parfois brune mais toujours aussi hypnotique. En plus de son charisme, ses yeux étaient un atout dans son travail, notamment lors des réunions entre les différents secteurs pour décider du nombre d'impression pour un volume relié. Et ces même yeux le faisait plier.

-D'accord, fit la seule chose qu'Onodera pu prononcer.

-Alors finis le manuscrit sur lequel tu travailles et donne-moi le reste. Pour l'instant, tu travailleras uniquement là-dessus, lui expliqua Takano en lui tendant le paquet de feuilles dessinées. Les consignes de corrections sont les mêmes que pour n'importe quel shojo, si jamais tu as un problème vient me voir.

-Très bien.

Prenant le manuscrit que lui tendait Takano, Onodera du lutter contre lui-même pour pouvoir se détacher du regard ambre qui le retenait et tourner le dos à son supérieur. Il retourna s'asseoir et commença alors à travailler. Il regarda d'abord les différentes feuilles et les crayonnés qu'il y avait dessus, rapidement, puis les repris une à une et les examina plus en détail. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait du manuscrit était totalement différente que celle qui s'exprimait à travers les shojos qu'il corrigeait. Plus violente, plus brute, plus forte. S'il devait associer une couleur, ce serait le bleu foncé, voir presque le violet. Il passa le reste de la journée à travailler sur le manuscrit, revoyant plusieurs passages avant de faire une correction ou d'ajouter une modification. C'est seulement lorsque Takano lui ébouriffa les cheveux qu'Onodera revint à lui. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme.

-Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer non ?

-Euh ?

-Il est bientôt 22h30, tout le monde est parti depuis longtemps et si on ne se dépêche pas on va louper le dernier train.

Takano sourit. S'éloignant doucement du bureau où travaillait son collègue pendant que celui-ci rangeait ses affaires, il alla l'attendre à la porte. Onodera lui rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la maison d'édition. Onodera tremblota et enfoui son nez dans son écharpe, ce qui ne manqua pas à Takano.

-Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste la différence de température entre le bâtiment et dehors.

-C'est normal, on est en hiver. Takano esquissa un sourire.

-Je sais merci. Onodera fie la moue et rougit légèrement.

Ils se mirent ensuite à marcher en direction de la gare. D'un pas pressé pour ne pas louper le dernier train. Heureusement pour eux, la gare n'était qu'à quelques rues et en se dépêchant, ils pourraient arriver à temps. Ils montèrent dans le dernier train à quelques minutes avant le départ. L'avantage à prendre le dernier train le soir, c'est qu'il n'y a personne ou quasiment personne dans les wagons, et donc qu'il y règne le calme. Takano et Onodera s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Onodera pris quand même un peu ses distances. La relation qu'il entretenait avec son patron qui était également son voisin était plutôt bizarre selon lui. Il était son premier amour, il y a 10 ans quand tous deux étaient au lycée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard, quand Onodera avait commencé à travailler dans la section shojo des Editions Emerald. Et ils s'étaient encore retrouvés par hasard quand ils entaient rentré en même temps, dans le même immeuble, au même étage, devant des portes d'entrée voisines. Depuis, Takano l'avait harceler pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments mais Onodera avait été trop têtu pour l'admettre, et ne l'admettait toujours pas. Ils s'étaient souvent embrassés mais Onodera s'était ensuite toujours esquivé pour ne pas que ça aille plus loin. Il ne le voulait pas… Ou plutôt il ne le pouvait pas… Pas encore…

Soudain, Takano prit une main d'Onodera dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le rouge monta alors aux oreilles du jeune homme.

-Ta… Takano-san… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Je suis fatigué alors je me repose. J'ai dû prendre du travail en plus pour te permettre de bien bosser sur le shonen. Et puis tu as les mains froides à ne pas avoir de gants et à ne pas les mettre dans tes poches.

-C'est vous qui avez voulu que je vous donne mon travail, j'aurai très bien pu faire plusieurs manuscrits en même temps.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu commences tout juste, trop de travail t'aurai fait enchaîner les erreurs et au final cela aurait aboutit à rien de bon.

Mais quand même… Pas en public !, tenta Onodera

-Il n'y a que nous dans le wagon, arrête de t'affoler.

Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison ! Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls dans le wagon. Du coup, il ne pouvait plus opposer aucune résistance. Heureusement que je ne vois pas ses yeux se dit Onodera en relâchant un soupir. Et heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas non plus le visage de Takano, et encore moins ses yeux, car celui-ci arborait un large sourire, avant de fermer les yeux et de somnoler.

Onodera dû insister avant de réussir à réveiller Takano de son sommeil. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et Onodera n'avait pas du tout envie de louper son arrêt parce que son harceleur de chef s'était endormi sur son épaule. Se levant enfin et lâcha un large bâillement, Takano dit :

-Dépêche-toi Onodera sinon on va louper notre arrêt.

Mais c'est qu'il se foutait de moi en plus ! Non seulement, il se permet de roupiller sur mon épaule et en plus il me fait cette remarque, se dit Onodera, s'agaçant lui-même. Mais il venait de croiser le regard de Takano. CE regard qui lui coupait toute envie de résister. Et il ne résista pas.

Dehors, la neige s'était mise à tomber et n'ayant ni l'un, ni l'autre de parapluie, Takano et Onodera avaient du courir pour rejoindre leur immeuble pour éviter de finir trempés ou gelé. Arrivés sur le perron, ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, au sujet du nouveau manuscrit d'Onodera ?

-Au fait, la série a d'abord été adapté en anime avant de commencer à être dessiné. Tu peux regarder les épisodes, ça pourrait te donner une idée de comment corriger ou modifier certaines scènes, expliqua le supérieur.

-Très bien, je vais faire ça maintenant, puisque je n'ai plus d'autres manuscrits sur lesquels travailler.

-Nan, dors à la place, sinon tu vas être exténué demain et tu seras moins productif. Et puis ce sera pas marrant si tu es trop fatigué pour t'énerver lorsque je t'embêterai.

Onodera vira de nouveau au rouge et grommela un vague « pas besoin de vous inquiétez pour moi » avant de rentrer chez lui. Takano adorait le taquiner comme ça mais ça démontrait qu'il s'inquiétait et prenait soin de lui. C'était cette attitude qui le chamboulait. Et Onodera ne savait pas comment réagir, sinon en essayant de masquer ses sentiments. Se tapotant les joues pour évincer ses drôles de pensées, Onodera quitta son manteau et ses chaussures. Se préparant vite fait un bol de nouilles instantanées, il attrapa son ordinateur portable et visionna les épisodes de son manga tout en modifiant ou ajouter des corrections à celles qu'il avait déjà porté au manuscrit. Il y passa une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était concentrer à fond sur son travail et avait été aspiré dans les épisodes sans s'en rendre compte. Regarder un anime lui rappelait lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il pouvait passer des jours entiers à regarder ses mangas préférés à la télévision. Cela lui changeait totalement de l'univers rose, remplis de cœur et de sentiments des shojos dans lequel il avait maintenant l'habitude d'évoluer de par son travail. L'univers était beaucoup plus sombre, surtout que le shonen parlait de zombies, vampires, de situations étranges avec des meurtres inexpliqués et autres bizarreries qui vous foutait la trouille, vous glaçait le sang, vous… Enfin, tout ce qu'Onodera n'aimait pas.

Effectivement, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Onodera débarqua dans le bureau de la section shojo, à Emerald des Editions Marukawa, il arborait de magnifiques cernes sous les yeux et un regard fatigué qui étonna ses collègues mais qui fit sourire son supérieur.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu dormes plutôt que des regarder cet anime toute la nuit, le nargua Takano

-Oui mais au moins maintenant, j'ai fini une bonne partie de mes corrections, renchérit l'épuisé.

-Si tu le dis.

Takano se replongea dans ses dossiers et Onodera rejoignit son bureau où il passa plusieurs coup de fils à l'auteur et allant parfois voir Takano pour quelques petits problèmes. Somme toute, la journée passa ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, la neige tombant par moment, lorsque les faibles rayons de soleil disparaissaient. Finissant son travail plus tôt que prévu, Onodera parti le premier, au alentour de 17h. En chemin, il s'arrêta dans une librairie, achetant quelques livres et rentra tout de suite chez lui. Puis, plus tard dans la soirée, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Ce quelqu'un n'étant personne d'autre que son supérieur Takano. Après un instant d'hésitation, il le fit tout de même rentré dans son appartement.

-J'ai apporté à boire et à manger, justifia-t-il en montrant le sac plastique qu'il tenait à la main.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Pour te féliciter. L'auteur de ton shonen m'a appelé après que tu sois parti. Il m'a parlé de tes corrections et m'a dit qu'il était content de toi. Du coup, je suis venu pour qu'on boive ensemble, même si je sais parfaitement que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Onodera rougit légèrement et fit la moue. C'est vrai qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool mais il aimait quand même bien boire. Et puis, Takano avait acheté tout ça pour lui et il était venu le remercier pour son bon travail, il n'allait tout de même pas le mettre à la porte, même si une partie de lui avait peur de se retrouver seul avec Takano dans une pièce, qui sait comment ça allait finir. De plus, entendre Takano montrer qu'il était fier de lui pour son travail l'avait rendu de bonne humeur. S'installant, lui et Takano se mirent alors à boire et à grignoter.

Mais comme l'avait prévu Takano, Onodera commença à dériver au bout de sa deuxième bière. Se lamentant sur son travail qui l'épuisait, et sur sa « fiancée » qui le harcelait au téléphone, et ses parents qui voulaient de ses nouvelles, et Takano qui le harcelait, s'amusant à jouer avec lui, en ignorant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Malgré les protestations de ce dernier, Onodera s'était mit à pleurer et le seul moyen que Takano avait trouvé pour le calmer était de l'embrasser.

-Takano… Ta… ka…

Mais l'alcool lui faisait perdre la tête et Takano sentait le désir monter en lui. Les baisers qu'il donnait au jeune homme se faisaient plus passionnés et il descendit doucement le long de son coup, commençant à le caresser avec ses mains. Onodera essayait tant bien que mal de résister mais il n'arrivait pas à coordonner son cerveau, qui tournait au ralenti, et ses mouvements. Ses forces se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, il était incapable de lutter. Et dans certains instants de lucidité, il lui arrivait de croiser le regard de celui qu'il aimait mais qu'il ne voulait pas avouer. Ce regard qui l'emprisonnait et le faisait succomber, l'entraînant de plus en plus à l'intérieur de cette cage dont il ne pouvait se défaire. En cet instant, ils paraissaient encore plus brillants que d'ordinaire mais aussi plus sombre à cause du désir.

Mais voila, le cerveau d'Onodera en avait décidé autrement. Soufflant un dernier petit gémissement, Onodera s'endormit dans les bras de Takano. S'était bien sa veine, se dit-il. Onodera commençait à être dans l'ambiance et cette fois il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper comme à son habitude, mais d'un autre côté, le prendre sans que celui-ci ne soit complètement conscient, même pas du tout, de ses actes auraient énervé Takano plus qu'autre chose. Tout compte fait, c'était un mal pour un bien, songea-t-il. Il le porta donc jusqu'à sa chambre et le déshabilla, lui laissant tout de même son caleçon, et le vêtit d'un jogging qui traînait dans la chambre.

-Onodera est toujours aussi ordonné à ce que je vois, fit-il en se remettant quelques mèches de cheveux en plus.

Il allait quitter la chambre lorsque l'endormi ivre marmonna, essaya d'articuler, gazouilla, grommela quelque chose que Takano fut incapable de comprendre. Il se rapprocha donc du lit et demanda à Onodera de répéter son mot, sa question, ou sa phrase, ce qui donna à peu près : « Izbzkf… Aldbeinkd… Takano…Tcvljdmznf… Reste…Ifbdeiukjb ». N'allant pas refuser une si belle offre, Takano retira à son tour ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit au côté d'Onodera et le prit dans ses bras.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Onodera commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il se débattait, comme s'il essayait d'échapper à quelque chose, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Takano ouvrit alors un œil et voyant que le jeune homme était en train de cauchemarder, il tenta de le réveiller, en prononçant son prénom et le secouant d'abord légèrement, mais voyant qu'Onodera ne se réveillait pas et s'affolait de plus en plus, il décida alors de le secouer plus vivement, criant presque son prénom. D'un coup, Onodera ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. Son front était en sueur et il s'était mis à trembler.

-Ritsu… Ca va ?, demanda alors Takano.

-Ah euh oui oui… Je crois…, lui répondit-il, encore troublé par son cauchemar.

-Rendors-toi alors, je suis là ne t'inquiète pas, fit Takano avec un léger sourire qu'il voulait rassurant pour Onodera, ce qu'il perçu puisqu'il reposa sa tête entre l'épaule et le torse de son oreiller, juste à ka base du cou. Il ferma les yeux mais voila qu'à peine le sommeil le ramenait dans son royaume que le cauchemar revint au galop. Tressaillant, il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux et s'accrocha à Takano.

-Je peux pas… Le cauchemar, tenta-t-il en reprenant son souffle, il était comme essoufflé.

-Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ou que je te raconte une histoire pour te rassurer et t'aider à te rendormir, demanda innocemment Takano.

Onodera ne répliqua pas, se contentant juste de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Voila, peut-être que ce regard arriverait à le percer jusqu'au fond de lui-même et à le libérer du cauchemar qui le hantait. Même dans le noir de la chambre, il pouvait deviner que ces iris dorées l'examinait dans les moindres recoins, et il n'opposait pas de résistance, il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Et il devait aussi bien se l'avouer, il aimait quand Takano le fixait avec ses yeux hypnotiques, ensorcelant. Parfois, même, il recherchait ce contact visuel. Ses pensées uniquement tournées vers ces yeux uniques qui le charmaient, il ne remarque pas du tout que le propriétaire des ces yeux avait avancé son visage près du sien et que leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées. Et même après qu'une langue étrangère était venue rencontrer la sienne, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Lorsque les deux perles dorées l'avaient transpercé, elles avaient tout compris, et lui aussi. A cet instant, il avait accepté les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Takano, qu'il avait essayé de refouler sans vraiment trop y réussir. Il était maintenant libéré de ce poids, libéré de lui-même en quelque sorte.

Les baisers se firent alors plus passionnés, les caresses plus sensuelles et leur deux corps plus chaud, mais cherchant tout de même la chaleur de l'autre, augmentant le désir et le plaisir. Onodera gémissait doucement, prononçant de temps à autre le nom de son amant entre deux soupirs fiévreux. Le jogging se retrouva rapidement à la place ou Takano l'avait trouvé, c'est-à-dire par terre, tandis que ce dernier avait poussé ses baisers et ses caresses jusqu'au membre, vivement dressé, et à l'intimité du jeune homme sous lui. Celui-ci s'était mis à réclamer plus, plus fort, plus vite afin d'atteindre enfin l'extase. Et répondant à sa requête en plus de son désir, le brun aux yeux d'or l'avait pris, d'abord doucement, puis plus passionnément, plus intensément. Onodera gémissait lui aussi plus fort, s'accrochant à la nuque et au dos tendu de son partenaire, bougeant ses hanches au même rythme qui lui imposait celui-ci. Et voila qu'après un gémissement de plaisir, Onodera prononça un mot qu'il ne pensait jamais dire avant et que Takano n'espérait jamais entendre un jour :

-Masa…mune.

Le plaisir intense, une jouissance extrême. Apogée du désir, relâchement total. Dans un même mouvement, tous les deux jouirent. Il l'avait tellement souhaité pouvoir avoir Ritsu dans ses bras et passé une nuit ensemble que ce qu'il venait de se produire lui parut comme irréel. Et puis son prénom… Doucement, il s'étala sur le corps de son amant, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, depuis toujours. Onodera avait toujours ses bras qui serraient se dos redevenu tendre à la fin de l'effort et le caressait lentement, montant jusqu'au haut de la nuque et descendant jusqu'au bas des reins. Leurs souffles se firent plus calme, plus paisible. Avec ses dernières forces, Takano se retourna sur le dos, emportant l'autre jeune homme avec lui pour le coller à lui et le capturer de ses bras. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné mais plus tendre, rempli d'amour et de tendresse et sombrèrent alors dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Onodera arriva à la section Emerald des Editions Marukawa dans laquelle il travaillait, il était seul dans le bureau avec son chef. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants et il sembla à Onodera que les yeux de son supérieur brillaient d'un nouvel éclat. Sentant alors son visage commencer à s'empourprer, il se détourna et gagna sa table, tout en s'efforçant de faire abstraction du regard toujours posé sur lui. Il se mit alors à travailler. Soudain, Takano se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre Onodera à son bureau. Posant une main dans les cheveux du jeune et murmurant à son oreille, il lui demanda :

-Au fait, de quoi as-tu donc cauchemardé l'autre nuit pour t'être autant agité ?

-Le shonen… L'anime avec les zombies, les meurtres inexpliqués et les situations flippantes, j'en ai la trouille.

Étouffant un rire, Takano se redressa et ébouriffa les cheveux du brun. Les oreilles d'Onodera virèrent au rouge en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-C'est bon, c'était juste un test après tout et tu t'es très bien débrouillé. Mais je pense que les shojos te vont bien mieux que les shonens.

-Mais pourtant l'auteur et vous veniez de dire que je m'en étais très bien sorti avec ce manuscrit ! Je peux très bien continuer pour la suite.

-C'est vrai que tu t'en sors, mais ton pauvre cerveau va en prendre un coup si tu continue, continua le chef tout en pouffant toujours.

-Takano-san, arrêtez de vous moquez de moi !

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, Takano restait Takano, encore et toujours à la taquiner. « Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est absolument pas de l'amour ! » essayait de se convaincre Onodera. Juste une erreur due à un peu trop d'alcool et un cauchemar, rien de plus. Même s'il essayait de se persuader du contraire, les perles dorées avaient fait ressortir et gravées au fer blanc « je l'aime » sur son cœur.

C'était une vérité, ça l'avait toujours été, il l'avait aimé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque du lycée, nonchalamment assis sur sa chaise, avec la légère brise qui entrait par la fenêtre et qui venait jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Mais c'était quand leur regard s'était croisé qu'il s'était noyé dans cette mer dorée et que plus jamais il ne pourrait s'en échapper.


End file.
